Nichu A Fright to Remeber
by Ayowaeeowa
Summary: Japan hasn't seen China for years until one Halloween after being scared by one of Americas horror films japan must seek comfort in an old friend.


Nichu- A Fright To Remember

Japan still didn't know why he agreed to this. Nothing good ever came from watching horror movies with America. The movie would always start out mild enough, introducing characters and plot without showing anything frightening at all. And yet, the American couldn't sit ten minutes through the film without freaking out. He would cry, scream, and cling insanely to the person nearest to him. That is exactly why Japan still didn't know why he had agreed to this. All of his senses should have told him no, but America had practically begged him, saying that "It's Halloween and you have to watch a scary movie on Halloween!". Those few words were the reason Japan was in the position he now found himself in. He was at home watching the scary movie of the year with America and England on Halloween night. The problem, however, was not America's crying and loud shrieking while he clung tightly onto England (who had agreed to sit in the middle), the problem was the movie itself. It was about a serial killer who would stalk his victims, breaking into their homes and learning every inch of it. He would sometimes come through the floor boards, he would sometimes pry open the windows, and he could see everything through the cracks and crevices of the house. Not only that, but the things the killer would do to his victims were incredibly life-like and gross.

Japan managed to keep his composure through the movie, however... he was regretting his decision to join America's "fun". He found he was no longer annoyed with America's crying, in fact.. he was too frightened himself to even hear him. He wasn't expecting it to be so graphic. Indeed, the graphics alone for the movie must have cost millions during production. It ended with the killer escaping into the forest, which unfortunately looked quite similar to the ones near Japan's house. Japan switched the lights on and turned off the movie. He saw that America was shaking, white as a ghost, and still practically crying. England also had a look of horror about him. "Hm. Well, America.. for once you weren't exaggerating. That was very gruesome." He told the American.  
"I told you it was scary!" he replied, "Especially the part where the lady's eyes were gauged out!"  
England cringed. "Ew, America! Stop talking about it.."

"What? That's what happened!" he'd say shrugging, "You'd have to have a block of lead for a stomach to sit through that!"  
Japan had to admit that there were quite a few scenes that almost sent him running to the restroom, but he couldn't let his friends know that. He held a reputation of being a stern and fearless nation and was not going to ruin it over a simple movie. He would finally say, "Well, the plot was decent enough. The graphics, however, were rather lacking."  
"Are you serious?" replied England, giving Japan a suspicious look.

"There were blood and guts and stuff.." America would say, quivering at the thought, "Gross, Japan! How can you say that!?"

"I have seen many things in my country that were far more shocking," Japan said calmly, "Something such as that does not faze me."  
The two blond countries shrugged their shoulders dismissively. Japan breathed a sigh of relief; at least his friends did not find out how he really felt.  
It became rather eerie after America and England left. It was so quiet that even the howling of the wind in the trees was startling. Japan had half a mind to turn on all of the lights in the house, but refused to admit his fear. Instead, he walked about the house carrying a katana with him and avoiding dark rooms. Every sound made Japan think of a prowler. He heard rustling in the trees outside and held his blade out, ready for an attacker. "Show yourself." he commanded.  
The prowler emerged, being only a tiny brown squirrel. Japan gave an exasperated sigh. He felt ashamed and stupid for letting imagination get away with him. He was a proud country, for goodness sake! Suddenly, the phone rang, bringing him out of his self-loathing trance. He answered. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Japan. This is China, aru.." the voice said.  
This was very awkward. Japan had barely spoken with China since World War II. The only time he ever really said anything to him was at world meetings. Even then, it seemed that he and China would tend to avoid one another. At this rate, he figured that China must hate him now for attacking his home and he did not blame him.  
"Y-yes... what do you need?" Japan asked.

"Well... I was wondering if you possibly had any Halloween candy."  
Upon hearing this, Japan couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. After all, China had raised him from childhood and was his dear friend for years. Though he doubted it, he was hoping China had wanted to see him. Maybe make amends and spend time together like they used to. But of course, that wouldn't happen. Not after how much he hurt China in the massacre. China would never forgive him, and he just needed to accept that. However, Japan was not about to admit he missed China. The Japanese man irritably clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Halloween candy?" Japan complained, "That is what you are calling about? Now really, China-san, Halloween is at the end of the month and you have had plenty of time to stock up on candy. You really should learn to be more prepared." Japan heard an annoyed groan on the other end of the phone, but he still continued saying, "Furthermore, even if I did have Halloween candy at my disposal, how can you expect me to go all the way to your house just to bring it to you? That is very rude."  
China gave an irritated sigh before saying, "I did stock up on candy, aru.. it's just that so many children came to my house, that I ran out and there is no one else I can borrow candy from."  
Japan felt badly for going off on his former friend. It had been so long since they had had a conversation outside of work. He was just hoping he could hear from him and talk to him him like he used to.  
"If it is too much trouble," China would say, "Then, I'll just get candy from a store and-"

"Wait." Japan interrupted, not wanting China to hang up.  
It had been the first time they had a real conversation in years. All this time, he had wanted to see him, but his pride would not allow him to take the first hand. However, Halloween candy was a good enough excuse to go see his old friend. "One moment, " Japan told China.  
He went to the cabinet to see if he had any candy. Japan's house was high up in the hills and children didn't come often, but he thought he had bought a bag of candy, just in case. Just as he thought, there was a bag of lollipops in the back of the cabinet. Just then, he heard the sound of an old tree making clattering sounds on his window. Surely, he would not be so skittish if it were not for that ridiculous movie! He grabbed the candy and picked up the phone. "China-san, I am bringing the candy over." he said and with that, he hung up and left.  
Walking to China's house was not the most pleasant experience. All of the trees that grew in the grove near Japan's house were casting creepy shadows. In the spring, the lovely sakura trees were quite beautiful with their delicate pink flowers, but tonight they looked dark and evil; just the place for some maniac to hide. That's why Japan held his blade tightly, just in case. When he arrived, he stood awkwardly at the door. He had used the candy as an excuse to get away from his house and his own fears. He was now in a situation more awkward than ever. He was at China's house after all of these years of war, anger, and neglect between the two of them; Japan was actually here. The problem was, what should he do now? He couldn't tell China his feelings, though he did want to make things up with him. And he didn't want to go home in that dark, lonely house. Though, he did not want to admit that either. As he was standing there in the doorway, unsure of what to do or say, the door quickly swung open. China stood there looking a bit startled. "Japan?" he'd exclaimed,"I didn't think you'd ever get here, aru!"  
Japan cleared his thoughts. "W-well..." he began, "It was a long walk."  
There was an awkward silence between the two. Then, China looked down at Japan's hands. "I... I see you brought the candy, aru..." he said finally.

"And I see you have been decorating." Japan replied, looking at the orange and black pumpkins (no doubt from Wal-Mart) that covered China's house.  
"It is all for the children..." China said while putting Japan's candy into a plastic pumpkin (most likely also from Wal-Mart), "I was going to carve some pumpkins also, but I keep having to come outside and hand out treats, aru."  
Japan couldn't help but smile at this. China had always been so kind to children. He'd known this ever since the day he met him. "You know, China-san.." Japan would say, "I would not mind at all staying and helping you hand out the candy."  
"A-are you sure? You do not have to, aru. There are quite a lot of them, and there will only be more as the night goes on."  
Japan clicked his tongue again and said, "China-san, I am perfectly capable of handing out a few treats, and there certainly cannot be that many children living in-"  
"Alright, alright.. !" China complained, "You can stay, just please do not nag me, aru.." Japan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
China had been right about the kids. There were at least six kids visiting ever few minutes. All of them were jumping around and grabbing at the candy. It didn't seem long before China returned with two carved pumpkins, one a panda bear and the other, Hello Kitty, turning Japan pink again. "...You seem to be enjoying Halloween." he said.  
"It's a fun holiday!" China said, his cheeks turning red this time, "All of the kids are so adorable, and it makes me happy to all of the families together, aru!" China's eyes were bright and sparkly.  
That was one thing that he really missed about China. He would always get so happy with those bright eyes and that cute smile. Whenever he'd find an adorable animal or seen Japan do something cute, his face would just light up.  
They stayed like that for hours, handing out treats as China talked about all the fun things to do on Halloween. All the while, the children began to come less and less. It wasn't until there were none at all that Japan saw how dark the sky now was. China yawned, "It's getting late, Japan. Will you be going home soon?" Japan froze.  
"G-go home?" he looked out at the dark streets. All the lights were off now and the shadows had grown. Any killer could show up and slice you like sashimi without anyone seeing.  
"Ch-China-san..." Japan said nervously, "I believe you have left a mess in the kitchen after carving those pumpkins."

"What?" China said, surprised by his friend's sudden boldness.

"I cannot leave when there is a mess in the house." Japan said as he marched straight to the kitchen where there was, indeed, a pumpkin mess left.  
China sighed exasperated. Knowing he couldn't change Japan's mind, he got out the cleaning utensils. Japan began scrubbing off the counter while China scraped the pulp of the pumpkin into the sink. The garbage disposal churned and gurgled, making Japan remember on of the many graphic scenes in America's movie. His stomach curdled at the thought of human carnage being ground up in the disposal. "Japan... are you alright, aru?" China asked, concerned, "You look a little pale."

"It is nothing..." Japan said and went back to cleaning.  
It didn't take long until the entire kitchen was clean. Japan was in no mood to leave China's house now. In a day or so, he would be over this irrational fear and these movie fantasies, but tonight there was no way he was going out there alone. "Well," Japan said, confidently, "Now that it is finished, we may as well clean the rest of the house."  
China raised an eyebrow. "The whole house?"

"You will have to anyway. It will save you a great deal of trouble if you do it now."

"Hmm..." China narrowed his eyes. "Japan.. you wouldn't be trying to get out of leaving, would you?"

"D...do you want me to leave?"

"I n-never said I did, aru."

"Let us clean the house..." Japan said in an attempt to dismiss the subject.  
"Very well." China sighed, "Go out and bring me the broom, aru."  
"...Out?" Japan would say with sweat forming on his face.  
"Out by the cellar. That is where the broom is, aru."  
In the darkness, the cellar looked thirty miles away. Something like a cellar would be a perfect place for a murderer to hide and there would be plenty of tools they could use as weapons. Japan felt completely idiotic for making such a big deal out of that. He stepped out of the back door, took a deep breath, and took off. He sprinted to the cellar, snatched the broom, and ran back as fast as he could to the house. "That was fast, aru!" China said as Japan shut the door behind him.  
Japan cleaned the house slowly yet he made sure to get every speck of dirt or dust he could find. He knew, though, that this was all an attempt to stall. He knew China would make him leave eventually. "Why don't you sweep out the back room?" asked China.  
The back room looked very shadowy and eerie to Japan. But he could not let China see his fear; he was a strong country! "Very well." Japan said boldly as he marched bravely into the back room.  
There was a lot of furniture that needed dusting, but aside from that, the room seemed rather homey. "There is nothing to be afraid of in here." Japan said to himself.  
He relaxed and began cleaning. As he was dusting, he suddenly heard a loud bang in the closet. His whole body stiffened. "...H-hello?" he said shakily.  
Japan inched his way to the slide in closet door. It was slightly cracked open. He looked through the crack and saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. "CHINA-SAN! China-san, get in here, there is an intruder!" he would yell in panic.

"A what!?" China yelled back, frantically running into the room.

"An intruder..." Japan whispered, "It is hiding in the closet..."  
China cautiously slid the closet door open."Careful, China-san..." Japan told him.  
China reached in and pulled out a black and white ball of fur. "It was only Panda, silly..!" China said as he cradled the baby panda bear in his arms, "He likes to hide in there sometimes, aru. I am sorry he scared you!"

"I was not scared..!" Japan replied, flustered, "I was merely trying to protect you."

"I see." China said, smiling. He and Japan both yawned. "I think that is enough cleaning for tonight," he would continue, "Would you like to head home now?"  
Japan had to think of something quick; there was no way he could go back to that dark house. "...I... I could clean a bit more.." he said slowly, "...dust the furniture, and I could-"

"Japan." China interrupted, "I know you are stalling, aru."

Japan's ego completely shattered. He had been found out. "...Do you want to stay, aru?" China asked.  
Japan only nodded.  
"...Wwhy?" China then asked, with wide eyes.

Japan looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?" Japan would ask in return.

China looked down. "I... I mean that... things have changed a great deal, aru. So much has changed between us; we've put each other through so much that... I suppose you could not simply sleep over as you used to, right... ?" He would blush a bit, "Unless, aru... you have some reason you want to stay... with me?"  
Japan blushed as well. He knew very well why he wanted to stay. But perhaps... it was not only his fear that kept him in China's presence. Perhaps his sheer want to be with China was even greater than that, greater than any fear he's ever had. Yes. That must be it. He may have thought that this silly fear of his was the only thing keeping him there, but deep down inside, he knew that he only just wanted to have his dear friend back and go back to those happy days from long ago that he so very much missed. He finally spoke up, "W-well... I... I do have a reason, China-san..." he said nervously.  
"Th-then what is it?" China asked, looking pretty nervous as well.  
"It is because I..."

"Y-you what, aru...?"

"...I miss you." Japan finally said, blushing even brighter.

"R...really?" China asked, blushing as well, "B-because... I have missed you too, aru.. !" And the bright, sparkly eyes lit up again. "Of course you can stay!"  
At this, Japan's eyes lit up too. He had finally made up with China and he would not have to go back out into the dark. But.. best of all... he had his friend back, and nothing was going to break them apart ever again.  
As the two Asians settled down for the night, a panda bear and a Hello Kitty pumpkin glowed warmly in the night.


End file.
